The Zodiac Of Ages (New: Chapter 2)
by DragonX
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

The Zodiac Of Ages   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Please don't   
sue.   
  
Chinese speech  
[] Thoughts   
  
Prologue:  
  
  
It was my 18th birthday, however, there is no candles, no cake, no party. Ever   
since the 'incident' my life is living hell. I have been branded a criminal,   
charged with attempted murder. But trust me on this for now, it wasn't I.   
Now, I live deep in the forest, avoiding all contacts with cop and people who   
want my head for fame and glory.   
  
I live in a wooden hut within the forest, built it myself, just for your   
information. It's not perfect, actually far from it, but since the incident, I   
don't have much of a choice. I strapped my blade on my back, ever since the   
incident, I have to rely on it a lot more. The blade was marvelous, and I am   
just beginning to learn of its fascinating properties.   
  
First of all, the sword could cut through practically anything with relative   
ease. The words 'Green Dragon Blade' was carefully carved on the blade.   
Secondly, blood doesn't 'stick' on the blade; I never had clean the blade ever   
since I got it, it never needed to get sharpened either.   
  
I also discovered much more about myself, one of which is I taken up reading. I   
never liked book in my past, however, I never got a chance in my old life.   
Granted since I'm hiding, there isn't much to read, just some old scrolls and   
books that my great grandmother left for me. Most of them are about martial   
arts, and ancient magic from my ancestors; however, there are a few history book   
and quite a few books on medicine. I chuckled to myself, looks like my   
grandmother was worried for my well being after all.   
  
Oh, I suppose I should tell you who I am, well, my name is Shampoo, or at least   
I was known as that name. Right now, it matters very little about what my name   
is. I make almost no human contact with anyone, ever since that dreaded   
incident. Right now, my past life was like a colorful dream that happened about   
a month ago. What happened? Well, it's a long story; I guess I should begin at   
in the beginning.   
  
**Storytelling.. (Shampoo's POV)   
  
It all happened back at Airen's.. er.. Ranma's (Yes, I suppose I should call him   
that now.) 18th birthday. Before that day, everyone I knew was practically going   
head over heals to prepare for the upcoming event. Since that males get declared   
as 'full grown' at the age 18, it was one of Airen.. I mean Ranma's (Old habits   
die hard) most important birthday.   
  
Of course, that included me. I was caught up in all the excitement too. I just   
had to get him the best present ever. I made a mad dash to my emergency money,   
there was enough money to get him a decent gift, since I'm not that big a money   
spender anyways. So, removing some cash, I proceeded to go out for the birthday   
gift.   
  
"Great Grandma! I'm going to go shopping for Airen!" I called out happily. "I'll   
be back before the dinner rush!"   
  
The elder nodded happily. "Make sure you find something nice for him!" She   
called out to the energetic youth that ran out the door before she could say   
anything else.  
  
I strolled through the market place searching for a perfect gift for him. I   
began to brainstorm for the perfect gift. I skipped along though the roads of   
the market place looking for any stores that caught my interest.   
  
"Hey, bimbo!!" I heard someone call out. I felt my blood rush in my head, there   
was a handful of people that called me that. Mostly rivals, I quickly turned   
over to see that stupid spatula girl calling to me.  
  
"What do YOU want?" I asked. "I'm busy and I don't have time to fight you,   
stupid spatula girl!"   
  
"Hey, easy there!" Ukyou responded. "I'm not here to fight you, at least not   
today." She said flatly as to expect I didn't understand. Quite the opposite   
mind you, I understand perfectly well, it's just that I usually don't show it.   
It makes people expect less out of you than usual.   
  
"What do you want then?" I asked again, getting fairly impatient. "I have to   
find a gift for Airen, and I will not be held up any longer than I have to!" I   
spat back.   
  
"Ahh.. that's why your out here so early." The chief replied. "So, what are you   
going to give him this time? An amulet that makes the wearer instantly fall in   
love with you?" She taunted.   
  
I gave out a low growl, but since I was pressed for time, I couldn't afford to   
argue with her. I told grandmother that I would be back before the dinner rush,   
and an Amazon keeps her word. "Is that all?" I asked tossing my hair.   
  
"Actually, no.." Ukyou said raising her spatula to block my passage. "The main   
reason I was here was to tell you about the pact that we need you to agree   
upon." She answered.  
  
"Pact?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean?" I was tempted to just fight my   
way out of this, but for some reason I didn't feel like it today.  
  
"Well, me and the other girls had an agreement, we all agreed and need you to be   
in it as well." She explained.  
  
"Hmm." I answered. "What is the pact?" I asked.   
  
"It's like this, since it's Ran-chan's most important birthday, we all though we   
will drop our differences and act civil for once." She explained. "That means no   
fighting, no arguing, and NO GLOMPING!!"   
  
I let the words swim in my mind for a moment. For once, the stupid cook made   
some sense, it would be hard for me not to show some affection for my Airen, but   
just this once, it would be logical to let Ranma have a good time.  
  
"Fine." I answered quietly. "I won't argue with you or fight, or glomp on my   
Airen on that day."   
  
Ukyou looked in surprise as she was prepared to beat the heck outta me if I   
refused, not like she could have, I'm pretty confident that I make more than   
take her on any given Sunday.  
  
"Really? You swear now, right?" Ukyou said still not believing what she heard.   
  
"Yes, I swear, as long as all the rest of the people swear also. An Amazon keeps   
they're promises." I answered plainly.   
  
Ukyou nodded. "Good then, cause if you don't keep your promise, we will make   
sure that every day of your life would not be lived in peace." With that she   
walked away.   
  
After she left, I resumed my search. Anyway, how I found the present isn't very   
important. What was important I guess; is what happened afterward. I was still   
uneasy about the whole deal Ukyou told me about, so I decide to sneak into the   
Dojo to see what that violent chick was up to.   
  
I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, cursing myself that I didn't ride my bike   
today, it just seemed to be a nice day for just a plain walk, guess not huh. I   
finally got to the Tendo dojo that way, I took a peek at my watch, I still had   
about an hour or so. So, I jumped to a nearby tree where I can get a clear bird   
eyed view of what was going on.   
  
I was lucky, Akane's curtain were not closed, I could see what was going inside,   
thanks to the 'nice weather' that she didn't pull the curtains.  
  
I saw her, she looked like she was wrapping a gift. Figures, don't know how   
Ranma puts up with that girl, why did Akane even bother to buy Ranma a gift, it   
wasn't like there was a chance of it going to be better than what she got for   
him.  
  
I jumped on top of the window, tapping it lightly with my hand, which startled   
the figure inside. She walked towards me and opened the window. As she opened it   
I quickly jumped in.   
  
"What are you doing here, bimbo?" She asked angrily. She quickly made a move to   
hide the present from me.   
  
"Not here to fight, just want to make sure about something." I mumbled. "Spatula   
girl told me about the deal, are you planning on keeping it?"   
  
"Yes, I do, you stupid hussy!" She spat venomously. "At least you can respect my   
privacy and use the door! How about you? Are you going to act at least civil on   
that day?"   
  
I shrugged "Yes, I agree on it." I answered. "But, what if that crazy girl or   
spatula girl, or even you break that promise?"   
  
"We have our ways of punishment. Believe me, I have no desire in breaking it.   
Although I don't know if you can."   
  
If that wasn't a challenge, I wouldn't know what is. "Hmmph!" I snorted. "I can   
resist, but I bet you can't go on two minutes without getting into an argument."   
  
Akane gritted her teeth. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I HAVE A   
BAD TEMPER?"   
  
I shrugged, chucking to myself. "Let me just tell you this, if any of you IF   
anyone of you break the promise, then you will hear no end of it from me." I   
left immediately after I said that leaving the violent Japanese girl to herself.   
  
* * *  
  
The day finally came. I woke up at my usual time, however, instead of wearing my   
'waitress uniform' I went for something fancier, I wanted to look my best after   
all, on such an important day.  
  
Swiftly, I changed a fancy Chinese style dress. Yea, I know, I always wear a   
Chinese style dress. Well, it's just that well.. call it a habit. I'm just not   
used to anything else.  
  
After that, I packed his gift, carefully I wrapped it up as genuine as I could.   
Next I put it in a red box, which symbolized luck in Chinese tradition. I also   
tied a red ribbon on it, just for good measure.   
  
Then I went over the things I couldn't do, today was the day I have to act.. no   
be Mrs. Perfect. Let's see, no glomping, no arguing, stay clear of any   
arguments. I must have went over those things over 100 times already, even with   
that something still manages to go wrong.  
  
Oh, sure, it BEGAN normal enough.. with Great Grandmother and Mousse closing up   
the store for the day, since everyone was invited to the party. It was a great   
risk Ranma was taking, but he wanted all his 'friends' to be at the party.  
  
We left the Nekohanten early in the morning, with Grandmother giving a speech to   
Mousse that she strictly forbad any assaults this day, or else she would   
severely punish Mousse, she wanted her 'son-in-law's' 18th birthday to be   
perfect.   
  
I giggled uncontrollably as I saw Mousse give an obedient yet forceful nod.   
Hibi-chan also brought a gift for Ranma, she even managed to force Mousse into   
buying a gift, the gifts were all wrapped in red paper and ribbons like mine. I   
happily skipped down the block, while Mousse showed a lot less enthusiasm.   
  
I let out a slight chuckle at Mousse forced behavior. He looked so funny when he   
did that. Mousse will be Mousse I guess. I jumped on the rail and ran toward the   
destination, it felt weird running on the rail, Ranma was used to it, however I   
was more used to my trusty bike that it felt so foreign to me.   
  
I finally arrived at the Tendo Dojo, I gasped at the colorful display, it was   
probably bigger than that time they came for Christmas, looks like the Tendos   
and that stupid Panda thought it was an important occasion too. I took a deep   
breath and walked in.   
  
"Welcome, Shampoo!" A cheerful voice greeted me. "So glad you can come today!"   
There was only one person in this world that could greet me like that. Probably   
the only one who doesn't hate my guts now.. Kasumi Tendo.   
  
"Thank you, Kasumi!" I said smiling, silently remembering to be polite today.   
"Thanks for inviting me! I'm so happy to be here!"   
  
The older girl nodded. Sometimes, I think she is too polite for her own good, it   
worked though, it was almost impossible if not impossible to hate her. What am I   
talking about? It's almost impossible to even not like her.   
  
After the 'formal' greetings from Kasumi, I proceeded to where the main party   
was. The first reaction I got was that they must have spent a lot of time   
planning this. The second was that, who ever designed all this, it was certainly   
not Akane Tendo, that girl had no talent in art whatsoever.   
  
I glanced around seeing if I can spot Ranma, however I couldn't. It wasn't that   
I wanted to glomp him, well kind of, but I had enough will power to control   
myself not to do it, I didn't find him however, spotted almost everyone else,   
pig boy in one of the corners trying to get himself alone with Akane, typical.   
  
Mousse and Great Grandmother were in another corner, chatting amongst themselves   
that was no great surprise either. Ukyou, the spatula girl was talking with   
Kodachi, that's something unusual, those two didn't get along at all either,   
what were they talking about?  
  
Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me, that something was VERY wrong, it sent   
a chill down my spine. Either it was just the fact that Ukyou and Kodachi were   
talking together, or it's a warning for me.   
  
Then the big announcement came, while Ranma and his father Genma and Soun were   
all on stage, they proudly told everyone that Ranma has come to age. Akane was   
there besides them too, she was smiling hands holding the gift that she   
prepared.   
  
I gritted my teeth and reminded myself that I couldn't do anything 'stupid' at   
least not today, it was Ranma's day, and only his day. I let out a silent sigh..   
I held my gift up so that I can see it once more before I handed it to Ranma,   
although I was confident that it would be his best gift ever, the feeling   
quickly got drenched in a feeling of doubt.   
  
However, I never got the chance, right when Akane was giving the present to   
Ranma, an arrow whistled from my direction. I spun back quickly just to spot a   
shadow running away in distance. With all my energy I made a made dash toward   
the attacker.   
  
Bad idea, very bad, I did not know what happened during my mad chase, which gave   
me no results whatsoever. I lost any trace that was left of him. When I proceed   
back the dojo, I saw a bunch of police cars and ambulances.   
  
Something told me that I should stay out of sight until I knew what was going   
on. So, using all my skills I hid myself and overheard they're talking.   
  
"So, what happened here?" An officer asked.   
  
"Well.." Nabiki began to explain, while Soun was in tears, mourning over   
something. "It's like this, an arrow suddenly shot out, it was intended to hit   
my sister, Akane I believe, but this man took it for her."   
  
"Does your sister have any enemies, or any suspects?" The policeman asked   
writing in his little notepad.   
  
"Enemies? Well, she has enough to fill this whole block, twice, however, I don't   
know if they would go as far as to kill though. However, I do have a good idea   
of who did this, for a reasonable price that is."  
  
"Price?" The policeman raised his eyebrows. "If want to help us find this   
killer, you might want to reconsider this price."   
  
Nabiki pouted, it's rare that she gets outsmarted, if even that. "You win, the   
person you're looking for is.." She took a deep breath. "A young girl named   
Shampoo."   
  
My blood instantly froze right there. I gritted my teeth as I continued to   
listen to them.  
  
The police wrote that down on his pad. "Can you give us a description of this..   
'Shampoo'?"   
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Almost everyone around here knows what she looks like, it's   
hard to miss. She has long purple hair, wears Chinese style clothing that are   
skin tight.."   
  
Nabiki continued to describe what I look like. I can't believe it! They actually   
believe that I am capable of murder! Sure, every once in a while I would   
threaten to kill, but the truth is I never slain anyone in my life, if worse   
comes to worse I don't even know if I could kill anyone.  
  
I have heard enough from that stupid mercenary, and jumped to another tree   
hiding in shadows, there, Ranma was talking to a paramedic; I closed in to hear   
what was going on.   
  
"Is he going to be alright doc?" Ranma asked in a very worried tone.   
  
"I won't lie to you.. your father condition isn't good, the arrow punctured his   
right lung. He has little chance of surviving, and even if he does there is no   
guarantee that he would fully heal, I'm sorry Mr. Saotome but that's all I could   
tell you now."   
  
"Thanks, doc." Ranma said sadly.   
  
Genma taking an arrow for Akane? What was going on? The thoughts went though my   
head as the facts pieced together in my head. First, an arrow was shot from my   
direction aimed at Akane it seems. Then Genma, that guy took the arrow for her   
and was in critical situation?   
  
Ranma dragged himself back into the dojo. He looked very depressed, so depressed   
that a shi shi hakotan from him would probably beat out Ryouga's any day.  
  
Part of me wanted to run right up to explain to him that it wasn't me, but the   
other told me that was a very stupid idea. Thought stormed through my brain as I   
tried to think about my next step. The best idea that came up was return to the   
Nekohanten to rethink my plans.  
  
Sneaking my way through the streets, I approached my familiar home. I hid behind   
a tree again just to make sure if there was any police around. It would be very   
bad if I get caught right now.  
  
Great Grandmother was outside the store surprisingly. She was holding an arrow   
one of MY arrows. Wondering why she was doing that I went up and got a closer   
look. The elder began spinning the arrow, as if she was trying to look for   
something. Then without warning she threw it in my direction.  
  
THUMP! It hit the tree I was hiding behind. I jumped in surprise. "When will you   
learn Shampoo? You can't hide from me, and believe me young woman you have a bit   
of explaining to do.  
  
No use hiding anymore, she already knew where I was. So, I decided to come out.   
She made a motion that I should follow her in the Nekohanten.   
  
After we went in, Cologne closed the windows, shut the door, pulled the curtains   
over the window, she then looked around making sure no one was listening.   
  
"So, Shampoo, why did you do it?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?" I responded. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, young woman!" She said harshly. "You know what I'm   
talking about! Why did you try to shoot Akane. You know that's not a honorable   
way of getting rid of you opponents."  
  
I knelt before her quickly. "I know the situation looks bad, but you have to   
believe me I didn't do it!!"   
  
"Hmm?" The elder looked interested like she was expecting that answer.   
"Explain then what happened."  
  
So, I told her my story, from beginning to end, once in a while she would nod or   
shift positions, but never interrupting me. "That's how I decided I should come   
back here and see what I can come up with, the rest you know." I finished.  
  
"I see." She said smiling. "I believe you."   
  
"REALLY?"   
  
"To tell you the absolute truth, I never doubted you. I just had to make sure   
from you own words. I knew you would come back here eventually. Just by stealing   
a peak at arrow that was fired and your arrow I could tell it wasn't you." She   
explained.   
  
Later, that day, we agreed that I shouldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. So,   
gathering up my stuff I prepared to hide out until Great Grandmother could find   
prove or the one who really tired to assassinate Akane.   
  
"Are you sure your going to be alright, Hibi-chan?" I asked worried. "You   
know the first place that they are going to search for me is here and they might   
force you to.."   
  
"Don't worry, Granddaughter, I have my ways of avoiding them. Just be sure to   
stay out of sight." She responded. "Oh, yes, and another thing.." She shoved   
a bunch of scrolls, books and other various object in her bag. "I want you   
study and read those, and learn everything in those before the next time we   
meet."   
  
"Why?" I asked. "You know I hate reading. I hated ever since that leadership   
training you gave me."   
  
"Don't ask Granddaughter, just do it. I expect much from you after this.   
Perhaps one day you will understand just not now. Something big is happening,   
and it will be necessary for you to learn those, although you thought them as   
useless before."   
  
"Okay, but I don't think I'll ever like it, this reading thing." I responded.   
  
"You'll never know if you don't try." was her only response.   
  
** End story.  
  
Well, that brings me here. Grandmother was right about one thing; reading is a   
lot more enjoyable than it was before. Then again what else am I going to do?   
However I'm still puzzled why she wants me to learn these techniques most of   
them will take too much time to learn, and I personally don't see the point.   
  
Although I managed to learn most of them, I still couldn't grasp the finer   
points of each technique. Secretly, I wondered what Ranma and the others were   
doing. I can't afford the risk to go back though, I have already nearly been   
caught a few times, if not for the 'Xi Fang Hang Gao Shiatsu' technique I   
managed to pull off, it would be very bad for me.  
  
My Amazon instincts were keeping me alive in this forest. There are times, where   
I had to apply a few of the little tricks they taught me in the past. Hunting   
was a necessity now, although wild berries and some plants can be eaten, it's   
not very filling at all. Sometimes I can manage to sneak back to Nekohanten to   
'steal' some food off them, but there was a big risk on doing that so I decided   
to keep those trips as rare as possible.  
  
Well, this is my life so far; yea it sucks. I looked up in the sky and sighed   
the sun was almost down, it was time to hunt, frustrated I flicked a bolder   
nearby. With a loud crack it split neatly in half. Then again, having some peace   
in quiet does force you to learn more about yourself.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: In search for the truth

Chapter 1. In Search of the Truth  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 . Rumiko Takahashi does.   
  
A/N: Couple things before I go on. Some people wondered why Shampoo isn't   
speaking in her 'broken' speech. Well I would suppose living in Japan for 2   
years will change that. (Shampoo was 16 I believe in the beginning and now is   
18.)   
  
Some characters might act a little OOC, but hopefully you guys will enjoy this   
anyways. If anyone have any questions, comments.. etc, feel free to email me at   
dragonofkhaos@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chinese speech  
[] Thoughts  
  
Ranma woke up suddenly, he have been waking up early ever since that   
incident that hurt his father. He just couldn't get a good nights rest   
for the life of him. He glanced over to a clock and knew it was time   
for breakfast.   
  
He ate breakfast silently, with the usual crew, save Genma. Every so   
often one of the people will try to cheer him up, or give him a   
reassuring glance, but he didn't care much for it, the news has came..  
Genma was safe, but he will never be able to practice martial arts   
again.  
  
"Come on, Ranma, he'll be fine, the doctors might have made a mistake   
your father is going to be just fine." Akane said trying cheer Ranma   
up.  
  
It didn't work, he was still as depressed as he could be, and it was   
not only because Genma got hurt, but also because that one of his   
friends would stoop that low and do such a thing, also the thought of someone   
trying to kill Akane didn't make him feel any better either.   
  
He finished his breakfast abruptly, "I'm going to get ready for   
school." He announced. Without saying another word, he went to get   
ready for school.   
  
***  
  
On the way to school it was pretty silent, recently everyone has been   
treating him better: Akane, Kodachi, Ukyou even Ryouga hasn't bugged   
him much. Sure, they would come bother him once in awhile, but they   
seemed all around nicer.   
  
As Ranma walked toward school on the guardrail (old habits die hard) he   
seemed to be deep thought. Akane looked at him worried, recently they   
were rarely late to school, they didn't argue, didn't fight, in fact   
she hasn't even smashed him with her mallet in awhile, Ranma's mind   
seemed to always drift elsewhere.   
  
They finally arrived at school; the morning raids were gone, ever since   
Genma got shot, everyone seemed to offer they're condolences to what   
happened, all except Kuno, who was still as clueless as before.   
  
"Face me, foul Saotome! I shall smite thee today!" He announced.  
  
Ranma didn't even bother to answer him, smashing a fist in his face, he   
knocked him out with greater force than he used to. He was no mood to   
face idiots who didn't have a clue whatsoever.   
  
"[Man, either Kuno is just that insensitive or that stupid.]" Akane   
thought to herself. Without another thought, she followed Ranma to   
class.   
  
For the hundredth time, Ranma found him mind on other things, not even   
being able to concentrate the slightest. Ukyou also saw this; it hurt   
her greatly to see Ranma in this condition, but so far everything she   
or any other person has done, did nothing to improve Ranma's condition.  
  
At lunch time, Ranma usually sat as far away to people as possible, he   
wanted to be alone. "[I have to stop doing this.]" he thought to   
himself. "[This isn't helping anyone or anything, it isn't fair to the   
people who actually want to help me.]"   
  
The paced around a little trying to clear his mind but it didn't work.   
"[Still, I can't believe that Shampoo would do it. Wait, what I am   
THINKING? All the evidence point to her, it had to be her. Hold on, no   
one actually SAW her shooting the arrow, everyone just ASSUMED she shot   
the arrow, there was no solid prove that she done anything.]"   
  
"AUGGH!" Ranma yelled in frustration, he punched a nearby tree to vent   
out some anger, the tree shook violently at the impact as a few leaves   
dropped down. "[Wait, maybe there is a clue that I overlooked, THAT'S   
RIGHT!! Why didn't I think of that earlier!]"  
  
Not waiting for school to end he rushed out, he managed to rush by   
Akane. "Where are you going, Ranma? School's not out yet." She asked.  
  
"I'm heading to the Nekohanten." He replied. "Want to come with me?"   
  
Akane frowned. "Why go there? Remember how Cologne disowned Shampoo and   
burned all her stuff?" she answered.   
  
"Do you really believe that?" Ranma asked in a hurry. "I don't really   
have time to explain so are you coming or not?"   
  
Akane sighed, "Hold on, I'm coming."   
  
Ranma and Akane rushed to the Nekohanten, although Cologne has provide   
a very believable story that she disowned Shampoo and burned all her   
stuff. However, judging by how treated her great granddaughter before,   
he didn't really believe that.   
  
Ranma explained it to Akane, for the first time Akane actually thought   
he was making some sense, she was still angry at the Amazon for   
attempting to murder her, and was tempted to level the Nekohanten she would   
have, if she thought it would do any good, but it wouldn't have.   
  
"So, you think that Cologne is lying about disowning Shampoo?" Akane   
asked.   
  
"I don't know, that's what I intend to find out." He answered.   
  
"How? You know how sneaky and manipulative that old witch can be.   
Plus she doesn't seem to be the type to be easily intimidated." She   
asked.   
  
"Don't worry, leave it to me." He answered plainly.   
  
For some reason, that worried Akane, usually when Ranma said "I'll take   
care of it, leave it to me." It translated to "I'll take care of it by   
pounding the other person into the ground."   
  
***  
Inside Nekohanten  
  
Mousse was in a bad mood. Very bad mood. He hasn't seen his lovely Shampoo for   
too long. He has heard about the news, but he utterly refused to believe that   
she would do such a thing. No, the others had to be wrong, but when he asked   
Cologne, he got bashed in the head for asking, and was forced to drop the   
subject.   
  
That heartless old ghoul! He thought to himself as he took another person's   
order. Growling he brought the order back to Cologne. The door opened making the   
bells on it ring, Mousse sighed, another order to take.   
  
"Welcome to the Nekohanten may I take your orders?" he said less than   
enthusiastic.   
  
"We're not here to eat alright? We're here to see the old ghoul!" A familiar   
voice explained.   
  
Mousse immediately came back to his senses; he adjusted his glasses "RANMA!" He   
growled. "What are you doing here?" He went to a fighting stance immediately.   
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "Chill out dude!" Ranma exclaimed. "I'm not here to fight   
you okay? I just want to talk to Cologne okay?"   
  
Akane nodded.   
  
Mousse snorted again. "Hey old mummy! There are some people out here to see   
you!" He called out loudly.   
  
A staff immediately found it's way to Mousse head. "I know that you idiot, I'm   
old not deaf!"   
  
"I'll take care of this, part-timer, go to the kitchen and handle orders, will   
you? I'll be right back." Cologne responded. Mousse answered with a grunt as he   
headed for the kitchen.   
  
"So, what can I do for you today, Ranma?" She asked.  
  
"I want answers, right now." He said sternly.   
  
"Isn't that what everyone wants?" She shot back, with a near taunting tone. "We   
can't always get what we want, Ranma."   
  
Ranma glared at her. "I'm serious, old ghoul, I'm not leaving until you answer   
all my questions." His aura flared up to prove his point.   
  
Cologne gave a slight nod, she acknowledged Ranma's power and skill as a   
warrior, given the right conditions, he could probably beat her in a fair match.   
"Very well, what do you want to know?"   
  
"I want to know about what happened to Shampoo, now." He hissed.   
  
Cologne face turned white when she heard the name 'Shampoo'. She had run out of   
time, she thought, and now Ranma knew, she didn't know how much, but he knew   
that she was hiding something. She gave a slight nod.  
  
"EVERYONE OUT!" She called out. "NEKOHANTEN IS CLOSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!   
EVERYONE HERE WILL BE COMPENSATED WITH A FREE BOWL OF RAMEN TOMORROW!" She   
announced loudly.   
  
Groans and complaints could be heard everywhere, while everyone reluctantly   
left. She quickly led Ranma and Akane to the back room, while Mousse 'politely'   
asked everyone to leave while shutting and locking the door behind him. He was   
excited that he could finally learn something if he secretly eavesdropped. Of   
course the elder wouldn't like it very much, and would probably punish him for   
it, but it will be worth it.   
  
Inside, Cologne instructed Ranma and Akane to sit on crates besides her. She sat   
down on opposite side.   
  
"So, Ranma, may I ask why you want to know where Shampoo is? You plan to   
personally hand her head to me on a silver platter?" She asked.   
  
"I said I wanted to KNOW everything about what happened, not where she is, I   
will decide if I want to after you told me what I want to know." Ranma   
responded.  
  
Akane was slightly surprised. When did Ranma become so analytical? It was   
scaring her for him to act this way; probably the recent turn of events forced   
him to be in such a way. She decided so long as the information that he's   
squeezing out was ones that she also wanted to know, it was better for her to   
keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Of course." Cologne said, a look of relief crossed her face. "Oh, yea, Mousse?"   
She called out. "You might want to come in, I bet you would like to hear this   
too."   
  
The door squeaked open as Mousse walked in. "How did you know I was there?" he   
mumbled.   
  
"Your just that predictable, that how." She answered. "Let me ask you something   
first Ranma."   
  
Ranma nodded.   
  
"What do you think happened? Your version of what you believe, you too, Tendo-  
chan." She said.   
  
Akane spoke first, always jumping the gun. "I think what everyone else thinks,   
Shampoo tried to kill me, and ran away afterwards. I would have been dead if Mr.   
Saotome didn't take the arrow for me."   
  
"Okay," Cologne said nodding. "And you Ranma?"   
  
"I don't know, that was what I was hoping you could tell me. All I know is   
someone shot an arrow, my father took it, and then I saw Shampoo running away   
from the scene." Ranma replied. "Knowing Shampoo the first place she would come   
back when there is trouble is here. So, don't try to sell me the crap that she   
never returned and you burned all her stuff in anger."   
  
The elder woman closed her eyes and nodded. "You are so much more than I   
thought, Ranma." She said. "When did you become this smart?"   
  
"When someone is forced in to the condition I am, it forces them to be like   
this." He answered. "So, what's the story?"   
  
"Before I begin, Mousse would you be so kind as to fetch one of Shampoo's   
arrows?" She asked. Mousse looked up in confusion.   
  
"I thought you burned all of them." He responded, which earned him another bash   
in the head with the staff.   
  
"Weren't you listening at all? I didn't burn anything, Shampoo brought some her   
stuff with her, I kept a few arrows for myself in case they will come useful,   
that and all her stuff in the hidden compartment." She eyed Mousse as giving him   
a silent message.  
  
Mousse nodded, he ran out the door, and before long he ran back holding one of   
Shampoo's arrows. He handed the arrow to the elder who hid it behind her.  
  
"By any chance do you remember what the arrow which hit Genma looked like?" She   
asked.   
  
"Slightly, why?"   
  
"Do you remember what it's arrow tip was like? And the tail of the arrow, what   
did that look like? Can you recall at all?"   
  
"I remember that the tip of the arrow was made out of steel, the upper part was   
a sharp triangle, which hooked inside in the end. The end of the arrow was made   
out of some feather like material, which had different colors." He responded.   
"Is that good enough?"   
  
The elder nodded. She handed the arrow to Ranma. "Tell me what you see, after   
your done, you may pass it to Tendo-san there."   
  
Ranma looked at the arrow, then he felt a feeling of both relief and   
disappointment wash through him. The arrow tip was round and pointed, but there   
was no hook at the end of it. The end of the arrow there were defiantly   
feathers, but this time it was all of the same color.   
  
He passed to Akane, she too looked at the arrow, she couldn't make out why the   
elder was making them look at something so trivial. She hasn't had as much   
martial arts training as Ranma did and didn't really know what to look for.   
  
With a confused look, she passed the arrow back to Cologne, who took the arrow   
and put it on the table. "Well?" She asked.   
  
"It's not the same arrow." Ranma responded. "The arrow which wounded my father   
isn't the same as this arrow."   
  
Akane felt her anger rise. "So? It might be that Shampoo has different arrows,   
how do you know that this old mummy isn't tricking us?"   
  
Cologne also swelled up with anger. "Are you calling me a liar?" She hissed.   
"For your information, our arrows don't hook back, those which do, is design to   
kill, and even if it doesn't, it will be very difficult to remove."   
  
"What do you mean?" Akane growled back.  
  
"The reason that they make the end hook is so that if you attempt to remove it   
the wrong way, it would open up the wound even more. Amazons despise that   
particular tactic. Therefore our arrows are always round and sharp, I also have   
reason to believe that the arrow tip that shot Mr. Saotome was poisoned."   
  
A chill ran up Ranma's spine. "Poison? What kind? You gotta help him then!" He   
blabbered.   
  
"Easy, Ranma." She said. "I'm not too sure if it was poisoned or not. But if it   
was poison I don't think it's a life threaten poison."  
  
She continued. "I wouldn't worry about it, I think that arrow was designed for   
Tendo-san."   
  
Ranma nodded. "We'll get back to this, you still haven't told us what we wanted   
to know."   
  
Cologne smiled. "What is there to say? You already know as much as I.." Ranma   
gave her an angry glare. "Oh alright, it happened as you said it, my great   
granddaughter was there, and she heard an arrow swish right beside her, she   
quickly went after the shadow who shot it."  
  
Ranma gave a slight nod, where Akane still had a look of doubt etched on her   
face.   
  
The old woman continued. "Unfortunately for her, she lost the shadow, and had to   
head back. When she closed in she overheard Nabiki talking with an officer and   
knew she was in trouble. She ran back here and we talked. When I saw the arrow   
in Genma-san, I knew it wasn't my granddaughter that shot it, but I had to make   
sure so I asked her a few questions."   
  
"So, you did lie, you lied to the police." Akane interrupted. "That you disowned   
her, and burned all her stuff."   
  
"Only to protect my great granddaughter! Because she was innocent!" She growled.   
  
"Okay, where in heck is she now?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" Cologne asked back. "How would I know that she isn't   
going get killed by you or Tendo-san?"   
  
"I don't hit girls." Ranma said plainly. "I just want to know because, although   
I doubted her before, I didn't believe that she would attempt to murder anyone.   
Don't worry about Akane here, I won't let her hurt your granddaughter."   
  
Cologne sighed. "I don't see how seeing Shampoo will help this condition   
anymore, I'm more worried about Tendo-san here."   
  
"Me?" Akane asked surprised. "Why?"   
  
"The assassinator meant to kill you, now that he failed, who is to say that he   
or she won't make another attempt?" Cologne answered simply.   
  
Ranma suddenly looked very worried, he has forgotten in all the confusion,   
frustration and grief that AKANE not his father was the target.   
  
"HEY!" Akane complained. "I'm also a martial artist I can take care of myself!"   
She insisted.   
  
"Tell me, Tendo-san, if it wasn't for Genma standing in front of that arrow,   
where would you be now?" Cologne asked simply.   
  
Akane found herself temperately lost for words. "I.. er..uh.."   
  
"That's what I thought." She answered. "In any case, I still think searching for   
my great granddaughter would be a good idea."   
  
"Wait first you tell me you don't want to tell me where she is, now you WANT me   
to find her?" Ranma said. "That doesn't make any sense."   
  
"I changed my mind." She answered simply. "Besides, I want to you give her some   
stuff, and make sure she's safe. In return of course I would train Tendo-san so   
she will have some form of self defense if the attackers decide to try again."   
  
"Train me?" Akane asked. "Are you serious, old woman?"   
  
"Well, if you want, although I do have some ground rules." She replied. Akane's   
face fell, of course she wouldn't teach her without anything in return.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, let's not make this any longer then it has to be. What are   
the rules?"   
  
"Well, first of all, maybe it's high time you called me sensei instead of old   
ghoul, or old mummy eh?" She said smiling.   
  
Akane felt some sort of relief wash over her, although she didn't like Cologne   
but the chance to train under one of the best martial artist outweighed her   
dislike.  
  
"Okay, sensei, when do we start?" She said finally.  
  
"Right now, after I tell you where Shampoo might be.. it's a big area and I   
don't expect you guys to find it any time soon." She explained as she took out a   
book and plopped it on the table. "The technique is described in there, at least   
the basics are described there. When you finish all that the book says, come   
back and see me. If you have any questions ask me also."  
  
Akane could only nod as she picked up the book.. it was pretty small and the   
cover was blue. On it was written in gold the name of the technique, "The Iron   
Fists".   
  
"The Iron Fist?" She read confused.  
  
Cologne nodded. "It allows the users hands to be has hard as steel, thus hitting   
or getting hit by it could be very painful, the book explains more, now.." She   
continued taking out a map. "Let me show you were you might be able to find   
her."   
  
***  
In the forest..  
  
Shampoo lit an oil lamp and continued to read one of the scrolls she was working   
on. She sipped a little of her tea and sighed. She didn't have much to do, she   
still haven't had a clue why her great grandmother wanted her to learn some   
fighting techniques that clearly wasn't for her.   
  
She sighed, the chestnut fists weren't that hard, but she had a bad time   
learning it. It took her so long that she almost gave up because she burned   
herself too many times. Then she remembered what Cologne has said, that she   
expected her to learn all of the scrolls before they next met.  
  
She unrolled more of the scroll as she continued to read the ancient Chinese   
text, she stopped suddenly when she heard a sound outside her hut, quickly   
grapping her sword and wearing a mask, she sneaked outside and tried to find the   
attacker.   
  
As she went through the door, she noticed a shadow on her roof, the same shadow   
she has seen during Ranma's birthday. A sudden urge of anger overcame her, she   
felt her blood boil, she would teach the person a lesson, never mess with an   
Amazon.   
  
Silently, she pulled out a long sharp needle; she flicked it at the shadow and   
ran after it. She saw a glint of steel as a loud ding was heard as the sound of   
steel hitting steel. Suddenly, she sensed an enemy coming from her back, she   
quickly dodged out of the way as a sword missed her head by a few inches.   
  
The shadow jumped from it's hiding revealing a dark figure, it of course was   
wearing black from top to bottom, with his companion join him, they both pulled   
out long blades and stood in a defensive stance.   
  
"Who are you?" She called out, "Why are you trying to frame me?"   
  
The two beings just stood there as they didn't understand what she was asking.   
"What do you think she's babbling about?" One asked the other in a familiar   
tongue.   
  
"Don't know, but you know the orders, we were supposed to kill her!" The other   
answered.   
  
It was Chinese; there was no mistake about it. What were these people doing   
here? Shampoo thought. "What do you want?" She asked in the 'proper' tongue.   
  
The figure looked fairly surprised that she knew Chinese, that, Shampoo   
concluded meant that they didn't know they're targets very well, a sense of   
relief washed over her, but at the same time a sense of fear was born. Why did   
these men come? What were they're purpose?   
  
"Isn't it obvious? We're here to kill you." One said swing his sword a few   
times to emphasize the point.  
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
The figures didn't respond, instead they both charged. [Oh well] Shampoo thought   
[Now is the time to see if all this learning has paid off or not.]  
  
One of the figures swung his sword at her, she brought up her blade to block it.   
The other swung from the back of her; she dodged to the side. The attacker in   
the front kicked his foot up, which got pinned down by Shampoo foot, he gave a   
cry of pain as her foot landed on top of his.   
  
The other seeing that his partner was in trouble, swung his sword horizontally   
at Shampoo trying to cut her in half. Shampoo eyes widened as the sword came to   
her spinning herself 180 degrees she rolled in back of the assaulter that her   
foot was on as she gave his arm a good kick which caused his arm to fly up and   
block the incoming blow.   
  
That surprised both of the assaulters; Shampoo seized this opportunity while   
they were surprised to sheath her sword and hit them both of them over and over   
again.   
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amarguriken revised! The Autumn Wind Sweeping leaves!" She   
called as the sheathed blade hit her enemies at an incredible speed, it was just   
as fast as Ranma's but nowhere close to as powerful, but then again Ranma's just   
er.. Ranma.  
  
With a final blow she knocked both of the attackers swords out of they're hands.   
Then with a ring of the sword she pulled it out again. "Now." She said. "I   
sparred your lives, but I demand to know why you framed me."   
  
The attacker were still stunned at her amazing display, they weren't expecting   
this kind of resistance, "We..we..weren't trying to frame you, we had orders to   
bring the girl at the party."   
  
"Why? She asked with a dangerous tone.  
  
"We..we.. don't know.." The said shaking in fear. "We were only following   
orders."  
  
"Then why are you trying to kill me now? I'm not supposed to be your target."   
  
"We only know what we are ordered to do, please.." One responded. "Usually   
they don't tell us what they're plans are."   
  
"Whose order are you following?" Shampoo demanded.   
  
"We can't tell you! Please, they will kill us if we do." The other said   
quickly.  
  
"And you think I can't kill you right here?" She tightened her grip on her   
sword.   
  
"We know you can, but I don't think you have the guts to do it." One said.   
"You are already accused of murder, you think killing us will help your case?   
What about the bodies?"   
  
[Damn, they're right, if anyone finds out I killed someone, that would just   
darken my case even more even if it was only self defense.] She thought to   
herself. "Deliver me a message then, tell your boss if he messes with me again   
I'll see to it that he gets dismembered by me, even if it's the last thing I do   
understand?" The two nodded. "Now, get out of my sight before I change my   
mind!"   
  
The two ran away as fast as possible, not even looking back. Shampoo sighed,   
later she still needed to go hunting, and she already wasted some energy   
fighting those idiots off. She shrugged and went back to her studies.   
  
***  
Nekohanten..  
  
Cologne pointed to a thick forest in the north. "There is where Shampoo is   
hiding, she might be anywhere though, we picked that place since it was easy to   
find a hiding spot. There might be some trouble, but if anyone could find her,   
it will be you, Ranma."   
  
"Why the sudden trust, old ghoul? Your not afraid that I'll bring her corpse   
back to you?" he asked.   
  
"I trust you to do what you have to." Cologne replied. "And I don't think that   
killing my granddaughter is one."   
  
Ranma didn't answer, instead he turned to Akane "Let's go Akane, let's find   
Shampoo and get this over with."   
  
"Wait." Cologne called out, as she gave him a bag. "Tell my granddaughter these   
are for her, if you ever find her that is."   
  
Cologne looked at Mousse. "Another thing would you bring Mousse with you? I know   
he would like to go, and there is always safety in numbers."   
  
Mousse felt his heart leap out of him. [YES!] he thought to himself. [Finally, I   
get a good chance to win back my lovely Shampoo's heart I will not fail!]  
  
Ranma gave a slight shrug "Why not? We'll drop by before our search."   
  
Ranma led Akane out of the store. They both decided it was best to head home   
first then tomorrow they would both search for Shampoo.   
  
"You really think she's innocent, Ranma?" She asked softly holding the book   
Cologne gave her.   
  
"I'm beginning to think more and more so." He responded, as he trotted on the   
guardrails with ease.  
  
"Just because some stupid arrow?" Akane snorted. "You know that means nothing."   
  
"There are other reasons too." He said.   
  
"Which are?"   
  
"I don't think that it will change your mind." He answered. "But, I believe them   
and they are reason enough for me to believe her innocence."   
  
"What are you saying that I'm not smart enough to understand?" She growled.   
  
"I didn't say that you uncute tomboy! Stop putting words in my mouth." He shot   
back.  
  
Usually by this time Akane would smashed Ranma into LEO, but for some reason,   
the happiness that Ranma was back to normal sort of overcame the anger that was   
within her.   
  
"You meant to say that though!" she said not in her usual angry tone though.   
"Glad to see your back to normal, you jerk."   
  
"Stop calling me a jerk!" He said, also not in his normal angry voice.   
  
The continued talking like this, all the way until they reached the Tendo Dojo.   
  
***  
Tendo Dojo..  
  
It was near dinnertime when the duo returned; Akane decided she wanted to start   
reading the book right away, so she headed toward the Dojo. Ranma who just   
wanted some peace and quiet decided to go take a bath.   
  
Akane sat in the Dojo and opened the book she silently read the first page.   
  
'The Iron Fists: After you learn this ability your hands will be as of steel,   
nothing can make you feel pain while hitting, even rock. You will be able strike   
people with great force, disarm swords, spears with relative ease.'  
  
[Sounds good so far, what's the catch? There is always a catch.] Akane thought   
to herself.   
  
'The first step in this training is will, you must have the will to carry on, no   
matter how painful it might be. It is the beginning that is the most painful,   
then it will ease as time goes by. First you need to find a big pot, then fill   
it with metal powder, heat until red hot, then wrap your hand in cloth, make   
sure the cloth can absorb enough heat, but not too much heat, you want to feel   
some of the head seep though the cloth, slightly burning you hand, do this every   
day until you feel nothing, then remove some of the cloth and continue do this   
until you can touch the hot powder without even feeling it, then you mastered   
the first part of The Iron Fists.'  
  
[There is always a catch..] Akane thought to herself again, wondering what Ranma   
would say when she started this training. [Well, no time like the present.] She   
went to gather up the materials.   
  
***  
  
Ranma let out a sigh of relief as he soaked himself in the tub, the warm water   
eased all him muscles and made him feel good. He closed his eyes and enjoyed   
himself.   
  
[Long day.] He thought to himself. The fact that people were out to kill Akane   
baffled him. [Who would want to kill such an uncute tomboy anyways? It doesn't   
make any sense.]  
  
[Oh well, guess I'm just going to have to figure it out eh? Why does all this   
happen to me anyways? It's like trouble always manages to find me no matter what   
I do.]  
  
He sinks a little deeper in the pool enjoying the hot water as he continued to   
bathe himself, tomorrow is going to be another long day, he knew it, he could   
feel it in his bones.   
  
***   
Training hall..  
  
Akane stepped back a little, making sure she wrapped her hands correctly. She   
moved her fingers a little, just to double check that it wouldn't fall off if   
she moves too much.   
  
She took a deep breath, then closing her eyes she stabbed her hands into the hot   
sand of metal. She winced in pain as the heat seeped into her hands, ignoring   
the pain she began find its way to her skin.   
  
Akane opened her eyes, the pain was bad but still bearable, slowly she began to   
do the basic movements for the technique. Finally, after she done all the moves,   
she took her hand out of the searing hot sand and slowly removed the cloth that   
was wrapped in her hand. She twiddled her finger just to make sure they were all   
right.   
  
"[I don't feel any different. Wonder if it's working.]" Akane thought to   
herself.   
  
"What are you doing up so late, Akane?" Ranma's voice called out.   
  
She turned around, and faced Ranma who was in his pajamas now. "What are you   
doing here, Ranma?"   
  
"Just checking on what a tomboy like you were doing up this late." He said.   
  
"Ranma.." She began. "YOU JERK!" She screamed knocking into the ground.   
  
"OWW! That hurt! What have you been doing recently? Working out with barbells or   
something?"   
  
Akane smiled. Now she knew more or less that the technique worked, at least to   
some point. Wasn't expecting it to work that fast though.   
  
"It's the technique that Cologne wants me to learn, effective eh?" She asked.   
  
"Figures, for a violent, uncute tomboy like you of course she will teach you a   
technique that only relies on brute strength."   
  
Ranma's back, to his old self no doubt about that, Akane thought to herself.   
"[And he's royally pissing me off.]"   
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!" She yelled punching Ranma into a nearby wall.   
  
"OUCH!" Was all Ranma could say.   
  
***  
  
Next day..  
  
Ranma woke up earlier than everyone else; expect Kasumi. It was beginning to be   
a routine that he always woke up early. "[Damnit, I have to stop waking up early   
it's screwing up my timing.]"  
  
"Good morning, Kasumi." He said, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Oh, good morning Ranma." She said. "How are you this morning."   
  
"Fine, just great." He said.  
  
[Hmm, looks like Ranma got over being depressed. That's good, better not ask him   
though, he'll tell me if he wants to.] Kasumi thought to herself.   
  
"That's good, there's some food on the table if you're ready for breakfast." She   
said smiling continuing to do all the chores around the house.   
  
"Thanks, I think I'll get some now." He said leaving the room.   
  
A little later, the rest of the family came down and sat on the table eating   
breakfast.   
  
After that, Akane and Ranma proceed to go to school. Ranma in his usual red and   
black Chinese outfit, and Akane in her school uniform. Ranma as usual walks on   
the railing of the fence while Akane walk on the streets.  
  
School went on very slow and very boring. Ranma yawned, he wanted to do   
something, sitting in a classroom listing to a teacher yapping wasn't what he   
wanted to do right now.   
  
Finally, the lunch bell rang and students rushed out of the classroom to buy or   
eat they're lunch. Ranma took this chance and pulled Akane to a secretive place,   
then checking around to see no one was stalking them.  
  
"What do you want Ranma?" Akane asked taken back how nervous Ranma is.   
  
"I think we should go to the forest right now, before some of those assassins   
figure out what's going on." He replied.   
  
"Huh? What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"   
  
"In class I had a feeling something was watching us, they might be in league   
with the killer." Ranma said. "I think we should go with Ukyou just to be safe."   
  
Akane can feel a sudden serge of anger seep in her, '[So THAT'S why you're   
acting that nervous, you jerk. You don't have the guts to tell me that you   
invited your childhood sweetheart, well see if I care!]'  
  
"Oh, I see so you don't think a uncute tomboy like me can defend myself eh?"   
Akane spat.   
  
However, the nervousness in Ranma's voice overcame all the feeling of doubt. "I   
serious, Akane. I'm really worried, what if they are better than we thought?   
There is strength in numbers. Besides, you can never be too careful."   
  
That was enough to wash away all the doubt that was left over. "Fine, Ranma,   
bring her along, if it will make you feel better."   
  
"Thanks, Akane, it will make me feel a lot better."   
  
With that the two set out to find Ukyou.  
  
***  
  
In the forest..  
  
Shampoo sighed. She wasn't in the mood for studies today, the assault on her   
yesterday still baffled her. Why would someone come after her, wasn't Akane the   
target?   
  
She decided to go out to practice her sword skills a little. Holding her sword   
behind her back she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a flash she   
thrust her sword forward; then taking a careful step back she spun her sword a   
little, remembering all the moves that were on the scrolls that Cologne have   
given her.   
  
She took a deep breath then using the flat end of the sword, Shampoo hit a   
nearby tree, shaking many leaves off.   
  
"The Autumn Wind Sweeps The Leaves" She exclaimed, slicing around her in a   
circular motion at incredible speed. After she was finished, all the leaves were   
cut in half, and in a three feet radius there were no leaves on the ground at   
all.   
  
Satisfied, Shampoo knelt to take a quick rest. That's when she noticed that   
there was a crack in her blade. That wasn't right, she thought to herself. She   
was only slicing leaves, that shouldn't have damaged the blade at all.   
  
She was defiantly puzzled now, not knowing what to do, she vaulted herself up   
with the sword..   
  
CLANG!! With a piercing noise the sword shattered into little tiny pieces, while   
three scrolls and a piece of paper fell out..   
  
Weird, Shampoo thought as she picked up the scrolls and the paper, she looked   
puzzled as she saw the scrolls, the first one said "The White Snake" the second   
one said "The Red Serpent" and the last one said "The Purple Dragon".   
  
Each of the scrolls were sealed of with a weird piece of yellow paper, on it   
there was the Kanji 'sealed' written on it. Then, she picked up the piece of   
paper that came with it, and discovered it was a letter, in Chinese. Suspicious,   
she began to read the letter.  
  
_Dear my daughter Shan Pu:  
  
If you are reading this, I'm then gone from this world. You see, the reason why   
this sword was so powerful was because of the scrolls that were sealed within   
it. These scrolls have three powerful techniques that our family used, however,   
because the nature of the techniques, it's only possible to master one of the   
three. I hope Grandmother has trained you enough that you will know which one to   
choose.  
  
The reason I sealed these techniques was because I knew they would be needed   
once more after I passed away, and would be safer here than it would be any   
other place.   
  
You see, the story about me dying when you were young was made up to protect   
you, everyone thought it was for the best for you not to know the truth yet.   
  
However, it's best that you know now, that you are grown into a strong woman   
(Hopefully) that you know the truth and the seriousness of the case you are in.   
  
You see, I sealed the scrolls with my blood to assure that no one finds the   
scroll in the swords. Even if they knew where they were they would have a hard   
time opening the seal. The seal will only be broken if I'm not in this world and   
if it's touched by my descendent.  
  
I have also taken part in sealing a demon, I sealed it the same way that I   
sealed the scrolls. However, there's always been a cult trying to revive it.   
  
Before I sealed the demon however, it was up to me and two others to defeat it.   
We all mastered one of three scrolls, and was able to use them against the   
enemy.   
  
Now, I have the feeling that it is up to you to seal this demon once again,   
hopefully better yet, destroy it for good. I hope you can forgive me for leaving   
you one day, but it had to be done. Good luck, blood of my blood, flesh of my   
flesh.  
  
  
Your Mother with love,  
  
Shan Sheu.   
  
**  
  
Shampoo froze, she quickly read the letter again just to make sure she had   
everything right. Although she didn't really remember her mother at all,   
however, she remembered the handwriting, Cologne had her read old parchments   
that her mother kept ever since she was young. There was no mistake, this was   
written by her mother.   
  
Then Shampoo did something she hasn't been able to do recently-She cried.  
  
***  
  
Ranma found Ukyou rather quickly, since Ukyou was looking for Ranma also. They   
all (including Akane) stood around a tree. Ranma quickly explained the situation   
to Ukyou..  
  
"Well, Ran-chan, what kind of mess did you get yourself into now?" Ukyou asked.   
  
"Ucchan, I told you, I don't think things are as easy as they look, some people   
are after Akane; and the fact that I don't believe Shampoo has shot that damn   
arrow."   
  
"Hey, you can always count on me, Ran-chan." Ukyou said. "I follow you to the   
ends of the earth if it makes you happy."  
  
For once, Ranma was glad Ukyou didn't take much to convince for her to tag   
along. Then again when didn't Ukyou show enthusiasm when it came to her 'Ran-  
chan'?   
  
Akane who still wasn't happy, and perhaps a little jealous (Although she'll   
never admit it.) but since Ranma was clearly worried about her she let it slide.   
  
The three headed toward the Nekohanten where they would pick up Mousse and then   
head out to find Shampoo, of course finding Shampoo would be the hardest part.   
Looking at the map, Ranma sighed; the old ghoul was right about one thing:   
Shampoo wouldn't be very easy to find.  
  
On a happier note, or if you can even call that, was that Ranma was sure that   
Shampoo wasn't the one that shot the arrow. However, every coin has two sides,   
if it wasn't her, then who?  
  
That was another thing that Ranma couldn't really get out his mind, someone   
trying to hurt Akane? Why? What will it gain them to kill a tomboy like her?   
(Good thing Akane can't hear my thoughts, or I'll probably eat another mallet   
just for THINKING that.)   
  
For some reason, Ranma thought, everything bad happens to him, but everyone is   
out to capture Akane for some reason. Kirin, Toma, Saffereon.. the list goes on.  
  
Just when Ranma had all these thoughts swimming in his mind they arrived at the   
Nekohanten. Ukyou and Akane waited patiently as Ranma went in and grabbed   
Mousse.   
  
It only took a second as the two men stepped out, Mousse was wearing his usual   
attire white robes and thick glasses.  
  
"You guys ready?" Mousse asked.   
  
"As we'll ever be." Ukyou responded.   
  
"Then let's get this over with." Ranma said, eyes glittering with determination.  
  
So, they all set off after that.  
  
***  
  
After Shampoo had cried her heart out, she grimly clenched the letter with her   
hand. "[It'll do me no good to just crying here. If this isn't destiny, I don't   
know what is.]"  
  
She proceeded to pick up one of the scroll, right as she picked it up the seal   
broke off suddenly and the scroll opened with a blinding light.  
  
Shampoo covered her eyes as the light faded away. "[Great.]" She thought to   
herself, she was supposed to pick one, however this one picked her, "[Maybe it   
was for the best.]"  
  
"[Might as well see what scroll choose me.]" She flipped the scroll over 'The   
Purple Dragon'   
  
Shampoo sighed. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
She silently picked up the other scroll while going back to her hut. Once inside   
the hut, she placed the scrolls on the table, and picked up the "Purple Dragon   
Technique"   
  
Shampoo opened the scroll and started to read the beginning of the scroll. As   
she read it she slowly got so absorbed in the scroll, that she forgot about the   
time.  
  
***  
  
Shampoo sat up from her studies, taking a peek at the outside to estimate what   
the time was.   
  
She gasped as she found out it was almost dark; she had missed the time to go   
hunting.   
  
Then she remembered that her trusted sword had been broken. Having no time to   
spare, she grabbed a straight sword that she had brought along. Although she   
wasn't too sure how to use it, but who cares, at least she was partially armed.  
  
She put on a black 'ninja' outfit, and a face mask, she didn't want to risk it,   
covering her thick purple hair, she finished dressing up.   
  
Grabbing her bow and a quiver of arrows, she left her little hut and went out to   
hunt, then finally with a swing of the sword she strapped it behind her back.   
  
***  
  
Ranma sighed. They're search was leading them nowhere; the forest was a way too   
big to really spot anyone. The others were equally as frustrated; there were   
pretty much no clue on where she would be.   
  
"This sucks." Mousse mumbled.   
  
"You can say that again, sugar." Ukyou said.   
  
"Look here guys," Ranma started. "Why don't we split up? We still got an hour or   
so before it gets too dark, we'll split up and look around? We'll meet back here   
in half an hour."   
  
"Good idea, I'll go with Mousse and search the eastern area." Ukyou replied,   
grabbing Mousse they walked away to search they're area.   
  
"I guess I'm with you then." Ranma said to Akane.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Well, let's not waste any time then."   
  
They both walked into the west side of the forest.  
  
***  
  
Mousse put on his glasses of the nth time. No luck, not even the slightest,   
Shampoo's Amazon training was really starting to pay off he thought to himself.   
  
Ukyou was on the ground looking for any foot prints but there were none.   
  
Suddenly, Ukyou felt something "WHO'S THERE!" She yelled throwing a few mini   
spatula's in a tree.  
  
With a thump a shadow fell from the tree and stood up quickly it ran away.  
  
"Wait come back here!" Ukyou yelled running after it.  
  
Mousse quickly jumped up a tree and chased after the other two.   
  
***  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma hollered.   
  
"This is hopeless." Akane sighed. "We've been looking forever."   
  
"I can't give up though, we'll come back tomorrow." Ranma said. "If necessary."   
  
"Ranma." Akane began. "Is this so important to you?"   
  
Before Ranma could reply there were footsteps coming from the thick trees.   
  
"Over there!" Akane said, quickly running toward the sound.   
  
"Wait don't run off by yourself you uncute tomboy!" Ranma said. Too late, she   
already disappeared into the thick leaves.  
  
"Stupid uncute.." Ranma mumbled running after her.  
  
***  
  
For how long Akane ran, she did not know, but it was awhile. She reached a empty   
ring with a small hut.   
  
"A hut?" She thought to herself "What is hut doing out here?"   
  
Her thoughts came short when a five figures jumped in front of her.   
  
"Well, our target found us." One said.   
  
"I can't believe she would be dumb enough to look for us, Masho" The other   
said.  
  
"Since she's here, let's finish the job!"   
  
The all took out they're swords and started to attack.  
  
"[Well, five on one those aren't bad odds.]" Akane thought to herself.   
  
One swung his sword at her, she dodged to the side, while giving another one a   
slight push, the one pushed took two step backwards.. rubbing the place he got   
hit.   
  
"Be careful, the metal fists." yelled to the others.  
  
Once he said that they seem to all keep they're distance. Akane was getting worn   
out, since she couldn't get to them while they played keep away, they're swords   
provided much more reach then her fists do.   
  
Masho jumped back and slyly took out a sharp steel dart, then when Akane turned   
her back on him he threw the dart at her.   
  
Akane gasped as the dart came at her, it was too late to do anything about it.   
She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. "[I'm sorry Ranma.]" She thought   
to herself.   
  
Whoosh! Bing!   
  
The dart never hit, Akane opened her eyes and saw what happened an arrow neatly   
planted itself in the dart. She looked at her assaulters and they looked equally   
surprised.   
  
Suddenly, a hail of arrows seem to drop, chasing the assassins away, they all   
quickly ran and disappeared.   
  
The person who was responsible for the arrows stepped out. He held a bow and   
arrow.  
  
"Thanks." Akane said.   
  
"AKANE!" Ranma voice rang out. He appeared through the thickets. He saw the   
figure with the bow.   
  
"You! What do you think your doing to Akane?" He said attacking the figure.   
  
"Wait.." Akane said. "He helped me."   
  
Too late, Ranma in a blind fury started to attack the figure.   
  
Ranma released a fury of punches at the figure, who blocked all of them, Ranma   
backed up to catch his breath for awhile. The figure also flipped back, although   
he was shaking his hand seemed like blocking those punches hurt more than he   
thought it would.   
  
Ranma rushed up, the figure reached for his sword, Ranma keen eyes saw it, and   
rushed to push the sword back in the scabbard. The figure did a 180 spinning and   
slapping the sword and scabbard right in Ranma's face.   
  
Ranma quickly grabbed anything in his reach as he fell backwards. Coincidentally   
it was the figure's mask, he ripped the whole thing off..  
  
Revealing long lavender hair as the mask came off..  
  
"SHAMPOO?" Akane gasped.   
  
End of Chapter 1.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Fury As..?

Chapter 2 Hell has no fury as..?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ranma characters, don't sue cause I'm a poor   
student.  
  
"Shampoo?" Ranma repeated.   
  
The lavender-haired girl just stood there speechless. [Uh oh, I'm in   
big trouble now.] She quickly spun around and prepared to take off.  
  
However, Ranma got in front of her first. "Wait, Shampoo, we're not   
here to hurt you."  
  
Shampoo considered her options. She could try running, however that wasn't   
possible, since she probably couldn't shake away a good martial artist like   
Ranma. Just because she got one lucky hit in doesn't mean she'll get another.  
  
"I'm not the killer," Shampoo said finally.   
  
"We know," Ranma said. "That's not the reason we're here."   
  
Now that Akane realized Shampoo saved her, she was beginning to believe her   
innocence.   
  
Shampoo looked at Ranma in disbelief. "If not, why are you here? How do I know   
your not trying to trick me?"   
  
Ranma thought, then he considered how   
much he had changed after the incident.   
  
He held out a bag of stuff and threw it on the ground in front of Shampoo.   
"Well, your great grandmother told us to give you this if we find you," Ranma   
said. "It's your decision if you want us here or not. If you don't want us here,   
we'll leave right now."   
  
Shampoo looked into Ranma serious eyes and quickly discovered that he wasn't   
joking. She shook her head. "It won't matter, Ranma and Akane already know about   
the place, there isn't a point on you going back. Plus, if you wanted me dead, I   
would have already been dead." She stated. "So long as you guys are here, why   
don't you come in?"   
  
Ranma and Akane shrugged.   
  
"Sure." Ranma mumbled.   
  
Before they could get into the house however, a certain boy was lost in the   
Area turned around and found himself...  
  
Face to face with the purpled haired Amazon. Anger swelled in him as he   
remembered what happened on Ranma's birthday. "Shampoo! For what you done for   
done to Akane, prepare to DIE!" He took out his bamboo umbrella and attacked.  
  
Shampoo quickly dodged and pulled her sword out and cut the umbrella in half.   
That caught her off guard. Sure it was a sword, but it was a simple regular   
sword while Ryouga's bamboo umbrella was specially made to dish out some serious   
damage. Perhaps those things her great grandmother told her to study was worth   
it after all.   
  
Ryouga looked at his broken umbrella in disbelief. The umbrella was so powerful   
that it could shatter rock, how did she slice it half?   
  
"Hey! That was my favorite umbrella! BAKSEI TENKETSU!" He jabbed his finger in   
the ground next to Shampoo.   
  
The ground next to Shampoo instantly shattered into pebbles that flew straight   
at her. Shampoo decided to push her luck further, held the sword and swung it   
around her deflecting off all the debris flying toward her.  
  
When she was done she swung the blade a few times then laid the flat end on her   
back. Raising two fingers and raising one foot off the ground she finished the   
move, without a scratch on her. [Wow, those do work. Got to thank great grand   
mother sometime.]  
  
Ryouga backed up in surprise as one of his strongest techniques didn't work. He   
threw some punches at the girl, who blocked with the flat end of the blade,   
obviously not wanting to hurt Ryouga.  
  
[This is insane!] Ryouga thought. [When did she become so good? Or has she been   
holding out all this time?] Ryouga tired his breaking point technique again   
hitting a bolder besides the Amazon.   
  
The bolder shattered instantly as Ryouga finger flicked the weakest point on it,   
as the pebbles flew everywhere.  
  
Ryouga opened his eyes in amazement. Shampoo was doing what he thought was   
impossible, she was using the pebbles as stepping stones as she 'leaped' from   
stone to stone.   
  
Ryouga let out a panicked punch, just when Shampoo just got in front of him, she   
held up her arms to block it. WHAM, the hit sent her back and falling back first   
on the ground.   
  
[Well..] Shampoo thought to herself. [This training is making me faster, but I'm   
just as weak as I was before, I can't take any hits.] She rubbed her arms in   
pain.   
  
Ryouga smiled, time to finish it. "SHI SHI.."   
  
Akane walked out and pulled Ryouga's arm. "Wait!" She said.   
  
Ryouga jumped at this, "Akane! What are you doing in Okinawa?"   
  
Ranma jumped on Ryouga's head. "Okinawa? We're not in Okinawa, you idiot! We're   
near Tokyo!"   
  
"RANMA! What is going on here?" Ryouga exclaimed. "Why are you with this... this   
murder!"   
  
Shampoo got up slowly and dusted her clothes. "I'm not a murder you stupid pig   
boy!"   
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG?!" Ryouga exclaimed.   
  
"Just because I was in the wrong time at the wrong place, doesn't mean I'm a   
murder," She replied.   
  
"Ryouga..." Akane said. "After looking at it more closely, we discovered that   
she didn't shoot that arrow, several things that we overlooked can prove that."   
[Why did Shampoo call Ryouga pig boy anyways?] She wondered.   
  
Ryouga looked at them baffled. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.  
  
Before he could continue, Shampoo cut in. "Why don't you all come in?" She   
invited, "Maybe we could explain better, Ryouga."   
  
Ryouga stared at her for a long while, then he realized that Akane will be   
there, there was no way that he was going to let Akane be around Shampoo without   
him around! Although Akane says otherwise, he still doesn't fully trust Shampoo.   
She was way to devious, even before the birthday.   
  
Shampoo led them to her 'guests' into her hut, each had a different reaction   
seeing how simply she was living now.   
  
Akane: [Wow, she been living like this? Impressive. No electricity, no running   
Water. Gotta give it to her, I wouldn't be able to stand living like this.]  
  
Ranma: [Geez, it's sorta my fault that she's living like this. Guess Shampoo is   
stronger than I give her credit for.]  
  
Ryouga: [Reminds me how I been living on the road.]  
  
"Sorry, this isn't much," Shampoo explained shrugging. "Since I don't want to   
attract unwanted attention."   
  
Ranma nodded silently as he took a seat on a wooden chair. "No no no.." Ranma   
insisted. "This place looks uh... comfy right Akane?"   
  
Akane felt like malleting Ranma right there for flirting with Shampoo, but she   
managed to control her anger. "Uh... yea... looks very comfortable."   
  
Shampoo let out a small forced grin. "That's okay, you don't have to be so   
polite." She said, handing the trio some tea, which they accepted, then sat   
around a small round table.   
  
"Why don't you guys talk to each other while I finish checking the stuff that   
Ai..er..Ranma took here." Shampoo added.  
  
Akane cringed as she heard Shampoo's 'slip' but remained silent, although she   
would never admit it, she was sort of jealous of Shampoo's frankness in the   
'fiancée' war, not that she was interested in Ranma of course. (Riiight)   
  
Ranma shuddered when he noticed that 'slip' and tried the best to ignore it. The   
trio started chatting away as Shampoo went in her room, and opened the stuff.  
  
Ranma and co. started to hear clings and clangs as Shampoo rummaged through the   
Bag. They all exchanged some clueless glances at each other.   
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma called out. "Are you okay in there?"   
  
Some loud angry Chinese words were heard from where they sat, probably curses   
where she didn't want people to understand. Shampoo walked out face etched with   
annoyance.  
  
Akane yelped in surprise when she saw Shampoo like that. She thought she seen   
Shampoo mad before, but it was nothing compared to what she was seeing now.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akane summoned all her courage to ask, secretly fearing nothing   
will come good out of this.  
  
Shampoo took a deep breath. "Yes, I'll be fine. Let's get everything   
straightened out shall we?"   
  
So, that's exactly what they did. Of course it wasn't easy explaining to Ryouga   
considering he went ahead and got himself lost (No surprise there) and missed   
out on all the details that happened during that time.  
  
Finally, after the explaining with visual aids and stuff, Ryouga finally got the   
idea that Shampoo didn't try to kill Akane. He apologized for the sudden attack,   
which Shampoo gracefully accepted.   
  
"Oh, look at the time!" Ranma exclaimed, looking outside. "We better head back   
home now. Thanks Shampoo, for your hospitality."   
  
Shampoo looked outside and silently gasped at how late it was, "You guys should   
probably stay here for the night. Going out in the forest late at night could be   
dangerous." She said. "I don't have a lot of room here, but I think we can   
manage four people."   
  
"I think we could handle whatever danger is out there, Shampoo," Akane replied.   
"Don't worry about us."  
  
Shampoo shrugged. "The forest also has a really annoying aspect of raining when   
you don't want it to." She added.   
  
This caused Ryouga to sweat after Shampoo said this. If they get caught in this   
rain, the results could be disastrous. Before he could say anything coherent,   
Akane asked an interesting question.  
  
"How do you manage if you get caught in your cursed form?" Akane asked,   
wondering why Ryouga seemed so nervous all the sudden.   
  
"It's hard, but once I learned a few trick out of the scrolls great grandmother   
gave me; but before then, I had to try to start fire as a cat, not very fun,   
mind you." Shampoo replied, picking up the teacups and cleaning the table.  
  
"Hmm..." Ranma muttered, "Maybe it is a good idea to stay the night, at least   
for tonight, it is getting quite late." He stood up and looked around the living   
room. "I guess me and Ryouga here can take the living room."   
  
"Akane, you can sleep in my room if you like, that way these two MEN..." She   
pointed to the two guys "Don't get any funny ideas."   
  
Ranma, who was just about ready settle in suddenly noticed the scrolls sitting   
on the counter. His curiosity got the better of him, he picked one up..  
  
"No, Ranma don't touch that!" Shampoo cried, but it was too late, the scroll   
opened up and accepted him with a flash of light.  
  
As the light faded away, Ranma vision began to clear, he saw an opened scroll in   
his hands, "The Red Serpent" the title read, "Hey, what's this Shampoo?" he   
asked.  
  
Shampoo wasn't responding, instead she was banging her head on the table.  
  
***  
  
It took some explaining, but finally Shampoo told the whole story about her   
discovering the letter and what the letter meant. She also took the time to tell   
them about the encounter she had with the two masked men.  
  
"So, are you telling me this scroll contains a secret technique? COOL!" Ranma   
exclaimed.   
  
"Ranma," Shampoo said sternly. "Remember, this comes with a very big   
responsibility too. If everything written in this letter is true, we might be   
facing something like nothing we faced before."  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle anything remember?" Ranma said arrogantly. "And if   
this technique is as good as you say it is, I wouldn't have a problem at all!"   
  
Shampoo felt like bashing his head in that moment, but she didn't think   
that would accomplish anything. Ranma was just being Ranma after all. "Maybe   
you didn't hear me clearly last time Ranma, but the three techniques pretty much   
cancel each other out, and you can't learn all three either."  
  
"Hey Shampoo, don't worry, I'll have this down in three days tops!" He   
exclaimed. "Plus I'm the best remember? I never lose!"   
  
"I don't think so. You won't be able to just learn this in three days, since   
it's written in Chinese," Shampoo replied getting out a few futons so that   
Ranma and Ryouga so they could sleep on them for the night.  
  
Ranma quickly opened the scroll up, checking to see what language the scroll was   
written in. "Uh, Shampoo, there must be some mistake, this is written in   
Japanese."   
  
"What?" She replied as she grabbed the scroll, "I don't know what you're talking   
about, it looks Chinese to me."   
  
Akane grabbed the scroll and scanned through it. "I don't know what either of   
you are talking about, this scroll is fake... it's completely blank!!"   
  
"Huh?" Ranma said, taking the scroll off Akane's hands. "What are you guys   
talking about it's clearly in Japanese."  
  
"Wait, maybe there is an explanation to this," Shampoo said. "The scroll choose   
Ranma, it probably has an ancient spell that makes it only readable by the   
ones that the scroll wants it to read."   
  
"Makes sense," Ranma replied. "But why could you read it also?" He carefully   
placed the scroll back on the dinner table, mentally reminding himself not to   
forget it the next morning.  
  
"Did you forget that I was also picked by a scroll? I believe that's the   
reason." She replied, stretching her arms a little. "Anyone up to sparring a   
little, before we all turn in?"  
  
Akane practically jumped at the chance. Although she had never (formally) beaten   
the Amazon before, but she wanted to see if she improved any.  
  
Ranma figured he would work out some of the stress also, so he followed along,   
seeing if he could get some light exercise done too.   
  
Shampoo and Akane both bowed to each other as they prepared the small match.   
Ranma gave a look to Shampoo, giving her a silent message.   
  
Akane wasted no time and rushed in, trying to get an early advantage, launching   
a few attacks, which Shampoo dodged with relative ease.   
  
After a few attacks, Akane decided it was time to surprise Shampoo with the new   
techniques that she had learned. She jumped up positioning herself, then brought   
her fist down, her opponent quickly dodged to side...  
  
BLAM!! The ground shattered in the impact of the blow, forcing Shampoo to dodge   
a more shards of debris.   
  
"Hey, Ranma?" Ryouga asked. "When did Akane learn the Baksei Tensetu?"   
  
"I don't know," Ranma responded. "I have a feeling this was a bad idea..."   
  
Akane looked at her handy work. She even amazed herself with the display she was   
putting on.   
  
Shampoo was equally surprised. Akane always showed superior power, but never   
like this. She suddenly had this weirdest feeling that Akane wanted to pay her   
back for humiliating her so many times before.   
  
Akane sent a punch aiming for the purple one's face. Shampoo grabbed her arm   
quickly and then, using the momentum that still existed, guided it to a bolder   
nearby. The bolder also shattered upon impact.   
  
"When did you get this strong?" Shampoo asked.   
  
"Surprised? Don't be. I'm not so weak anymore huh?" She replied, throwing a few   
more punches.   
  
Akane expected the Amazon to show some degree of fear, not that she was much   
better, but instead Shampoo still had the clam and confident looked on her face.   
Well she was just going to have to show her the meaning of fear.   
  
The sudden increase in skill did catch Shampoo off guard a little, but she has   
been studying too. She decided to try some of the things that the scroll that   
she learnt.   
  
She waited and parried a few hits from the attacker, trying to get enough   
control to not hurt her sparring partner. She ducked under one of the attacks   
that was meant to hit high.   
  
Akane felt her fist hit nothing but air then she couldn't tell what happened   
after that. She felt getting hit by a barrage of kicks, though all she could see   
was a image of a purple dragon as they hit full force upon her.   
  
Then she flew and hit a tree as she struggled to get back some control, but she   
couldn't. Then she heard someone shout, "AKANE!!"   
  
"Shampoo, that was unnecessary! Are you nuts? You could have killed her!"   
Ranma yelled at the purple haired girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I held back enough. She's just a little stunned, nothing serious."   
She responded, panting slightly.   
  
Ryouga trotted over without getting lost, by everyone's surprise. "Be more   
careful next time, or I might be forced to hurt you." He said dangerously.  
  
Shampoo gave a offended look, "No need to get hostile. She wanted to spar and I   
did so. What's the big problem?"   
  
"You were supposed to be sparring not street fighting," Ranma clarified, with a   
look of dissatisfaction etched on his face.  
  
Shampoo was getting downright annoyed now, but before she could say anything   
Akane spoke up. "She's right. I choose to spar and it's just normal that you   
get hit once in a while."   
  
Shampoo got caught off guard with this; Akane helping her? That's something   
really new.   
  
"But..." Ranma started.   
  
"Oh stop it, it's no big deal. Besides I wasn't exactly holding back either."   
Akane replied.  
  
After that they decided to let the matter drop. Shampoo led them to a nearby   
river to wash off all their sweat. Of course, the water wasn't cold enough to   
trigger the curse, Shampoo added, and it took awhile for her to find such a   
spring.  
  
Ranma pulled Ryouga to the other end of the pond, not wanting to be called   
'pervert' for the wrong reason again.   
  
Shampoo and Akane on the other hand settled on the other far end of the pond to   
avoid being seen by the two guys.   
  
After awhile both groups finished and met back at the hut. All of them agreed   
that they were in no such condition to do anything else but probably fall   
asleep, they all went to their assigned place.  
  
Akane put a futon on the ground, as Shampoo got on top of her bed. Still though,   
there was one question that Shampoo had to ask, or it would do nothing but bug   
her all night.   
  
"Why did you help me back there? I would think that it would have been the   
perfect chance to get back at me."   
  
Akane looked offended at the comment. Shampoo covered her mouth quickly as she   
discovered that her choice of words had come out really bad, worse than she   
intended it to be.   
  
"I mean..." she tried to save some ground.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Akane interrupted, smiling. "I know what you meant to   
say. Why did I help you back there, right?" Shampoo nodded in response. "All   
right, it was because you saved my life against those thugs, so I just   
thought I would return the favor."   
  
Shampoo nodded. She was sure that it wasn't the only reason, however she also   
knew that was all Akane was going to tell her this time around.  
  
"Now, if I may ask you a question," Akane said, pulling up some blankets, making   
herself comfortable.  
  
"Shoot." Shampoo replied, trying to make herself comfortable.   
  
"Why did you save me back there?" Akane asked, she laid down on the futon,   
trying to make her comfortable. "You could have gotten yourself killed."   
  
Shampoo gave a light shrug as a response. "It was the right thing to do, I   
suppose. Plus, there's something big going on, I know it."   
  
Akane closed her eyes. [Big? What does she know? Well, doesn't look she's ready   
to spill the beans yet, just going to have to ask her next time.]  
  
Without another word, the two fell into deep sleep immediately afterwards.   
  
***  
  
The next day...  
  
Akane woke up, noticing that the bedroom was empty. She looked over to the clock   
discovering that it was barely seven o'clock in the morning, then yawned and   
stretched her arms.   
  
Reluctantly, she got up and moved toward the living room, where Shampoo was   
preparing some breakfast. Ryouga and Ranma were already awake and were sitting   
across from each other, engaging a civil conversation for once.  
  
"Good morning, Akane!" Ryouga said quickly, look up from the table where he was   
sitting.   
  
"Good morning." She replied back, yawning.   
  
Shampoo, who just finished making breakfast, passed food around to everyone.   
  
The group soon gathered around the table and started breakfast. It was rather   
quiet; surprising, considering the history that they had with each other. Maybe   
time has really taken a toll on everyone. Time heals all wounds or so they say.   
  
After the short but pleasant meal, Shampoo's three visitor decided it was high   
time for them to get going back to town.  
  
"Don't worry, Shampoo, we'll get this cleared up as soon we can," Akane said, as   
she stepped out of the house.  
  
"Yea, you can't go on living your life like this forever," Ranma added. "We'll   
come by the next time the old ghoul needs us to do her a favor."   
  
Shampoo just nodded. [Not very likely this is going to be solved anytime soon,   
not with those guys getting involved.] "Thanks, I'll keep my fingers crossed,   
and next time we meet, Ranma will probably already learn everything on the   
scroll eh?"   
  
"You got that right," Ranma said arrogantly. "I'll have it learnt then perfected   
by that time."   
  
"Oh by the way," Shampoo cut in. "Could you give this to my Great Grandmother?"   
She handed them a letter.   
  
"Sure thing," Akane replied, putting the letter away "You take care, okay?"   
  
The purple haired girl just gave another silent nod. "The doors are always   
welcome for you guys, just be sure your not followed okay?"   
  
Ryouga, Akane, and Ranma quickly nodded and then left. Shampoo watched them   
leave, after their shadows disappeared from view she sighed.   
  
Shampoo looked at the letter that the elder sent her. "I really hope that this   
is wrong, or else things start to look very bad for the people responsible for   
this. As people say 'Hell hath no fury against the Amazon's rage.'"   
  
End of Chapter 2. 


End file.
